


Waiting and Wanting

by tkbenjamin



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: Tony had to let him hit rock bottom before pulling him back up. Then he could start the fixing and mending.





	

Written for the Big Short Prompt. 

Tony stepped out of the elevator and looked around. It was just a few minutes past 0600 and the place was devoid of life. A person could hear a pin drop. There was one exception however. One desk was occupied. From the looks of things, had been occupied all night. The Boss was slumped over his desk. Still wearing yesterday's clothes and scrubbing his hands viciously through his hair as he rested his elbows on his desk. He didn't look like a man that caused hard men to quake in terror. No he looked, a man lost. And that look finally convinced Tony. Gibbs had hit rock bottom, now if only he would accept a life rope.

Tony took one step after the other and crossed the bullpen. He dropped his things on his desk and kept going until he was standing beside his boss. He sucked in a breath and pushed the man away from his desk enough to insinuate himself between man and desk. Then he calmly hitched himself onto the desk, sitting directly in front of a surprised and tense former marine. Tony hooked his feet behind Gibbs's legs and pulled him forward, until he was right in the v created by Tony himself. The position was intimate and dangerous, Gibbs could hurt Tony quite badly, but Tony knew he had to leave himself open physically if he was to open Gibbs emotionally.

He took both hands and ran them gently through the silver strands of soft hair and just breathed. He regulated his breathing to slow and steady and eventually felt Jethro follow his lead. “That’s better,” he said gently.

“What are you doing Tony?” Gibbs whispered roughly.

“You tell me, Jethro,” Tony answered.

Gibbs made to push away, but Tony locked his feet around the older man’s legs and stopped him. Gibbs stayed put, but only because he chose to. He closed his eyes and slumped a little more in his chair. “You’re trying to break me,” he accused.

“That had nothing to do with me Jethro. Those fractures occurred years ago, long before you met me. Someone stuck some spackle over them and painted over them some time ago, but the breaks were still there,” Tony told him.

“So what Tony, you wanna fix em? You wanna fix me? Ha kid, can’t be done. Thanks for wanting to try though. Now get back to work!” he ordered and pushed again, and again Tony held on. This time pulling himself to the other man and slipping into his lap. The shock of the move froze Gibbs, who immediately wrapped his hands around Tony’s hips, holding him steady.

“That seemed very natural, Jet. I like it. It feels good. Now, if you want me to get up, I will, but I don't think you want that. I think you want me here. I think you need me here and I think you know I can mend those broken foundations of yours. The ones you married so many women to try to fix. Only they couldn’t because they were too similar in many ways to what caused the cracks in the first place. This isn't a case of replacing like with like. We're not playing Insurance company here. You need a brand new model,” Tony told him seriously, while slowly rubbing his shoulders and neck.

“So you think you're the new model huh?” Gibbs asked. 

Tony grinned and swept forward. He claimed those gently smiling lips in a quick kiss. There and gone before the blink of an eye. He pulled back again and waited. 

Gibbs licked his lips, eyes roaming Tony's face. “If we do this, one of us could get fired or off the MCRT. Do you really think I'm worth your career?”

“My career will be fine. If I need to move, Fornell has a job for me anytime I want it. I'm not worried about my job, I'm worry that the man I've loved for years is breaking in front if my eyes and I'm not going to stand around and keep watching while it happens. I'm claiming what's mine Gibbs. And you are mine, just as much as I'm yours. And if it's takes sitting in your lap for you to realize it, then so be it,” Tony finished with a smirk. 

“What if I told you Leon was upstairs?” Gibbs asked a hint of mischief in his sad eyes. 

“Then I'd say he would get an eyeful if he came out here,” Tony said, jaw set. 

Gibbs's sigh was heartfelt. “Tony I don't want this.”

“You know Jethro, I'd actually believe your mouth if your hands weren't steadily working their way into my pants,” Tony’s grin was lascivious and only grew when Gibbs's eyes widen as he realised what his hands were doing. 

While he'd been telling Tony, no, his wandering hands had wormed their own way under the waistband of Tony's trousers and boxers and he somehow had two handfuls of beautifully hard flesh. His fingers would flex and released rhythmically on his gift essentially giving Tony an ass massage. He hadn't realised he was doing any of it and the angles were uncomfortable as hell, but Gibbs wasn't removing his hands. Not even giving the idea any thought, his hands just kept up the flex and release as his mind rapidly caught up with the situation. 

Tony saw when everything clicked in Jethro's brain and his decision made. It was like a light flicked on behind his eyes and his soul suddenly shone through. The light made Tony squirm in the other man's lap. That light was soon followed by a small grin on Gibbs full lips. That was the last straw for Tony. 

He pulled sharply at Jethro's hair and pulled their heads closer, until their lips met. Then Tony felt as Jethro melted into him. Felt Jethro's arms tighten. Tony sighed into the kiss, he let his lips part and felt as Jethro's tongue began awandering. He let his tongue meet the other man's and began a game of chase. They chased the others tongue through both mouths. 

Tony wrapped his hands tighter into Jethro's hair and tugged just a little harder. He gasped when he felt himself lifted and set down on the desk as Jethro growled into his mouth. The vibration combined with the feel and taste of the man he loved sent Tony a little haywire. He needed the other man closer. He wrapped his legs around Jethro and reeled him in. Getting the two of them as close as possible with their clothes on. 

For his part Jethro slipped his hands as far under Tony as he could get. He kneaded his handfuls greedily and plundered Tony's mouth like a man possessed. He pushed and adjusted until he had them aligned. Hard cock rubbing against hard cock. Tony felt light headed at the sensation and groaned as Jethro slowly thrust against him. 

They wrenched their mouths away when they needed to breathe. Tony immediately went for Jethro's throat. Now he had Jethro in his arms he had no intention of letting go or wasting time. He grumbled when Jethro gently pushed him back and made Tony look him in the eye. “Are you sure you want to take on this broken old man Tony? You deserve so much better than me.” 

“You're not as broken as you think. Your exes never realised they needed to shore up your foundations to help those cracks heal over. Me, I'm really good at building great foundations. But you're right I probably do deserve more. So, how do you plan to be worthy of me L. J. Gibbs, the second B is for bastard. Hmm?” Tony asked going back to nibbling Jethro's throat. 

Jethro moaned and stretched his neck, and Tony took full advantage. “If I'm a Bastard to you, call me on it. Don't ever let me walk over you. When I fuck up put me in the carpet. I'll give all I got to not fuck up Tony. Everything I have to be worthy of you. I ain't got much, but it's all yours to take if you want it. Just, just, oh fuck just don't stop.” 

Tony huffed a laugh and moved to Jethro's ear. “Not gonna stop,” he whispered and gently bit the lobe, sucking on it. He heard Jethro's breathing hitch and felt his hips start to thrust again. Fuck this felt so damned good he didn't want it to stop. 

“Hmmhmm!” A loudly cleared throat had them both stopping and looking to the balcony. “Director Vance, should I take that thunder cloud over your face to mean I'm fired?” Tony asked as flippantly as he could. 

“Special Agent DiNozzo. You can take my thunder clouded face to mean that since you are on cold cases currently, you two should take your activities and head home. In fact I'm putting your entire team Gibbs on a five day stand down. Take it out of my depart gentlemen. And when you're at work, keep it professional. I do not want to break up the best MCRT in the alphabet soup. So get out of here. I'll let your team know to stay home,” and Vance walked away. 

Giggling like children they were stepping into the elevator seconds later, and Tony was following Gibbs home in minutes. He stepped through the front door just after the older man and was pushed back against it. His trousers fell to the floor so quickly it was like magic and warm wetness was swallowing him. He felt Jethro move one hand behind his hip and heard the lock snick before that same hand was playing at his cleft and Tony decided he wanted more. He wanted everything and now. He pulled at Jethro's hair for the other man to get up. He kicked off his trousers and boxers and made for the stairs. Pulling Jethro with him. He shucked his shirt and jacket on the way and threw himself on the master bed on his front, seconds after. “I've waited too long, Jet. Don't keep me waiting any longer,” he said over his shoulder. 

Gibbs didn't wait to think, he moved, right out of his clothes and to the bedside drawers and straight back to Tony, lube and condoms in hand. The prep was quick and nasty and for Tony, perfect. Then Jethro was sliding home and both men moaned at the pleasure. Their loving was hard and fast. They gasped and panted and Tony felt like he couldn't get enough. He pushed into the thrusts and then rutted against the sheets under him. He twisted one hand back and manoeuvred himself to demand kisses, which dropped from Jethro's lips to his. 

They were slick with sweat and heat and wild with it all. As Tony came he screamed and clenched, tightening every muscle and pulling Jethro over with him. They collapsed in a tangle of bodies gasping for breath and holding tight. 

“I think you fucked me into the mattress Jet,” Tony gasped, voice ragged. 

“Your turn next time. Been years since I got fucked into a mattress. Think you can handle that?” Gibbs asked. 

“With pleasure, Jet. With pleasure,” Tony whispered and fell asleep. Gibbs smiled, he found the quilt and pulled it over them, moved Tony until he could wrap the younger man in his arms and joined Tony in blissful sleep.


End file.
